


One of the Team

by Destril



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Central station, Connor finding his place in the world, Connor learning to be human, Connor makes friends, DPD basically adopts Connor, DPD protects their own, Dpd, Found Family, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Police investigation, Slow Build, detective!Connor, good person Hank, prejudice against androids, protective DPD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destril/pseuds/Destril
Summary: The revolution is over and androids are free, but everything isn't just going to go back to normal. With tensions high between androids and the public the DPD is struggling to keep the peace and Connor works out a deal to legally work for the DPD again despite android labor laws. Now he must earn the trust and respect of his fellow officers as he helps to stabilize the city.Also known as the story of how the DPD slowly adopts Connor into their big dysfunctional family.





	1. Coffee is a Good Way to Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly be a series of chronological shorts starting from Connor's first day back on the job and moving forward as he find his place on the force and goes through life as a DPD detective.

It had been a few months since what the news was referring to as the Android Revolution happened and the DPD had been working overtime to deal with the fallout. Though the whole thing had ended rather peacefully, people didn’t just change overnight. Anti-android protests were happening on every corner, riots had started breaking out, some even escalating to violence. Markus was doing his best to keep his people as peaceful as possible, but some androids had started fighting back.

In short it was chaos.

The office was understaffed and overworked. Androids were not legally allowed to hold permanent positions in the workplace yet and even if they could many were too afraid of putting themselves out in the public eye while things remained as tense as they were currently. As a result, many of the androids who had helped the DPD were gone and the officers had never been so acutely aware of their absence.

Which is why everyone was frozen with shock when none other than Hank’s RK800 walked through the doors on a chilly Monday morning. 

No one said a word as they all blatantly watched the android make his way in followed by Lieutenant Anderson who glared at anyone who made the mistake of making eye contact. 

They had all seen the news footage. Connor walking at the head of hundreds of androids leading them too freedom from the CyberLife tower. 

They made their way directly to Fowler’s office and were immediately let in. No one even pretended to work as they watched through the glass as Fowler talked to the two of them. The officers in the bullpen had expected to see Fowler yelling and getting angry at the other’s appearance, but instead they were further shocked as the chief instead paced around talking before sitting down and rubbing his face and grabbing a stack of papers.

The meeting lasted almost two hours. Officers came and went, hushed whispers keeping everyone up to date on what was progressing behind the heavy glass. 

Finally nearing the three-hour mark Fowler stood and shook Connors hand with a nod. Everyone tried to look busy as the office door opened and Fowler stepped out followed by Connor and the Lieutenant. 

“Okay, I’m gonna make this announcement once and after that I don’t want to hear anything on the subject again. Clear?”

All eyes were on the chief and there was some scattered nods and quiet confirmations. The chief took a deep breath before blowing it out slowly and straightening his posture, his face hard.

“This here is Detective Connor, from today forward he is working under private contract with the DPD. He retains the rank and authority that comes with his title and as such you will treat him with every ounce of respect that his role affords. I don’t want to hear of any of that racist, prejudice bullshit from any of you towards him. He is an instated officer and if you have a problem with that you bring it to me. Are we clear?” 

There were some immediate agreements as well as a few more hesitant ones. An android detective that actually held rank and legal authority? As Connor and the Lieutenant made their way back to their normal desks the room was silent. No one knew how to react to this news and as a result there was an almost unanimous unspoken agreement that they simply wouldn’t interact with the android unless necessary. Not out of rudeness, but more out of simple uncertainty.

If Connor noticed their avoidance he gave no reaction, simply working with the Lieutenant like normal. The only person who didn’t change their interactions with the android was Reed who continued to hassle and degrade the other detective at every turn. Connor, to his credit, took it passively just as he had before the whole deviancy fiasco, by simply remaining stiff and polite though they could sometimes see how tense the android seemed to get when the man threw a particularly biting comment his way. Reed gave no indication that he felt any remorse for making the other visibly uncomfortable. 

The other officers, however, couldn’t help but wince whenever their co-worker threw an insult. It had been different when Gavin used to verbally abuse the android, after all you couldn’t hurt someone’s feelings if they didn’t have any. But deviant androids were supposed to feel all the same emotions as a human would, which meant that the detective was essentially insulting and degrading an actual person now. That changed things. 

Though no one actually intervened, usually because the Lieutenant would jump in if Gavin took it too far anyways, the other officers certainly didn’t join in or encourage the behavior. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after Fowler’s announcement everyone was still walking on eggshells and doing their best to ignore the android detective. 

It was early morning, though with such a small force everyone had simply started getting there earlier. The exhausted night shift officers shuffling away blurry eyed since there was just as much action at night these days. Tina Chen and Chris Miller were some of the first to arrive as thy lived the closest to the station and often arrived at the same time. They both passed through the empty lobby and made their way back to the bullpen immediately breaking off to head to their own desks. 

They both paused, however, at an unusual sight. On each of their desks sat a large, steaming styrofoam cup. The two stared in bewilderment before sharing a confused look. Chris slowly set his belongings down and opened the lid, the strong scent of English breakfast tea steaming up into his face. Furrowing his brow, he looked back over to Tina who was looking equally mystified by the cup of strong French Vanilla coffee in her hand. 

Chris looked around the office and after noticing cups on everyone’s desks was even more surprised to find his eyes drawn to a stack of colorful boxes stacked on the center table along with some brown bags. Curious he and Tina both made their way over and opened the packages. Inside were several dozen donuts ranging in flavor and two bags containing bagels and fruits. 

“Who the heck?” Tina muttered looking around at the empty office.

“They’re still warm so someone had to have brought them in this morning, maybe night shift left us some?”

Even as Chris said it he knew that wouldn’t be the case. But they were the first ones in weren’t they?

As the two officers cautiously used napkins to grab some food they heard a door close on the other side of the room where the locker room was located. Tina and Chris both froze, their eyes locking onto the doorway where the person would have to come through to get into the main area. A few moments later both were shocked to see Connor round the corner scrolling through a tablet. 

“Wait, Connor?” Chris asked completely thrown.

The detective looked up at the sound of his name, his LED flashing yellow for a moment as though startled that he wasn’t alone. 

“Oh, good morning officer Miller, officer Chen.” 

The three stared at each other for a moment before Chen finally managed to find her voice.

“Wait what? Oh, I mean ya good morning, but wait did you bring in the drinks and food?”

The android looked a little confused for a moment before nodding slowly. 

“Yes? I thought it would be a nice gesture to bring in something since everyone has been somewhat stressed as of late. I hope I got your usual beverages correct?” 

Tina could only nod still trying to process this new information. Chris on the other hand barreled forward.

“I mean ya we have been, but why you? Oh, shoot that came out wrong, but you like don’t eat right?” 

Chris wanted to kick himself, he sounded like an idiot. Connor meanwhile was actually looking down almost like he was...embarrassed? Chris and Tina both exchanged another baffled look as the android actually smiled a little and fidgeted with the tablet in his hands before looking at them.

“No, I don’t usually eat or drink because I don’t need too, though I could if I wanted to, I just…”

The other trailed off for a moment before he smiled in a way that almost looked sad. Chris couldn’t help but feel like it looked wrong on the android’s young face.

“I am not completely unaware that my presence here makes you and the others uncomfortable. I, I cannot change who or what I am, and I truly do enjoy working here, but that doesn’t change the fact that I wish I was not such a disruption. I had hoped that if I kept to myself and tried not to get in anyone’s way that eventually you might become more used to my presence and may eventually be willing to work with me. But I figured that by supplying you with a show of my good will I may invite a more open dialog between us. I hope I did not assume too much?”

Chris and Tina were stunned. They had known that androids were supposed to be more human now, but this was the first time either of them could actually believe it. Suddenly all their actions over the last week seemed petty and mean and now they knew the other had known what they were doing and still wanted to be kind to them. Both couldn’t help the feelings of shame that welled up in their chests. 

Tina glanced at Chris before replying.

“No no, we appreciate it, things really have been stressful lately. But Connor, like you said, you can’t really change who and er, what you are, and I know you’ve been pulling your weight just as much as anyone else around here.” 

Chris was nodding in agreement. He had seen how much work the android had been doing, picking up the slack of all the former android employees without a word and diligently spending hours going through paperwork and files in addition to the field work he and the Lieutenant still did.

“I mean I’m pretty sure you’ve been doing twice the work of everyone else here despite what Gavin says.”

“I wouldn’t say that-”

“No, you really have and that alone should have put us in our place, but for some reason it didn’t so I’m going to say it now because it needs to be said.”

Tina straightened up and looked the android in the eye.

“You are just as much a part of this force as anyone else and the fact that we have treated you like anything less than that just shows us how ignorant and petty we are. The fact that you’re an android is no excuse for the way you’ve been treated this past week especially when every day you work here you are putting yourself in harm’s way, both during the crimes we investigate and also in the face of prejudice against you from the public. I can’t speak for everyone, but I know several officers would agree with me in saying that we owe you a massive apology. So, I want to formally apologize for being a petty and unprofessional asshole this past week.”

Chris smiled a little at Tina before addressing Connor as well.

“Same here. I never said anything directly to you, but I also didn’t stop anyone else from doing it or try to approach you on my own which makes me just as bad as anyone who did, so I’m sorry. I know the damage is done, but I hope someday we might actually be able to be friends.”

Connor, for once, had lost his almost expressionless calm and looked completely floored. The two officers watched his LED blink a frantic yellow as he opened his mouth a few times as though trying to reply, before closing it and just blinking. 

Finally, he seemed to compose himself and a small, but genuine smile curled onto his lips.

“I’ll admit though I hoped bringing food and drinks would make you more at ease in my presence I never thought it would lead to this. I know it will be a hard transition for everyone to have me working here, but I am truly thankful for your apologies and kindness. I also hope that we might be able to be friends going forward.” 

Tina and Chris nodded returning the smile and after exchanging a few more pleasantries before they grabbed their food and all three retreated to their desks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t long before the other officers began to trickle into the office and there were many confused looks and blissful groans as each person found their respective drinks and the food in the center. 

Almost everyone had settled in to work and start the day when Gavin came over to Tina’s desk coffee in hand. 

“Hey thanks for the food and coffee Chen.”

Tina glanced up at the detective and quirked a brow. Chris had also glanced up from his work at the detective’s words.

“Wasn’t me Reed.”

Gavin frowned in confusion before turning to Chris.

“Oh, sorry Chris, thanks for the food and stuff, I know you guys always get here first so I knew it had to be one of you.”

Chris gave a smile and exchanged a look with Tina.

“Wasn’t me either actually.”

Gavin looked completely confused now as he glanced between the two officers.

“What do you mean it wasn’t you guys? I was the third person in this morning and it was all already here. Did the night guys leave it?”

Chris finally decided to break the news.

“Actually, Connor brought it all in.”

The detective froze for a moment before his entire face scrunched.

“Wait, the fuck? The plastic prick brought it in? Why the fuck would he do that? The piece of shit can’t even eat.”

Tina frowned at Gavin’s tone and butted in quickly.

“He actually can, but he did it because he thought it would be a nice thing to do. You should thank him, he really went to a lot of trouble to get everyone’s favorites.”

Gavin sneered at this turning to face the woman.

“I’m not gonna thank that piece of plastic, the old man probably told him to do it to try to make him look more human. Well I’m not falling for it.”

Chris was about to reply when the Lieutenant wandered over.

“Hey Chen, Miller thanks for the coffee. Was a nice start to what’s sure to be a shitty day.”

Gavin looked stunned for a moment before huffing and storming back to his desk. Hank to his credit only gave the other man a cursory glance before turning his attention back to the two seated officers. Chris smiled as he replied.

“Wasn’t us Lieutenant, Connor brought all this stuff in.”

Hank immediately turned to glance over at where Connor was bent over the latest case they had been assigned and grinned.

“Son of a bitch the kid actually did it. He was trying to come up with ways to make himself more likeable and threw the idea out, but I didn’t think he was actually gonna do it.”

“Well I think he definitely earned some brownie points with this one, too bad no one really knows it was him. Everyone seems to assume it was us.”

Hank nodded. 

“Ya, that’s cause no one would even consider it being him.”

Chris looked down at his cup, almost empty now and frowned.

“Me and Tina already talked with him this morning and thanked him, Gavin knows, but there’s no way he would thank him, and everyone expects it from you.” 

As they were talking they failed to notice Gabriel Wilson listening in. A few seconds later he stood from his desk and made his way over to where Connor sat.

“Hey Connor, thanks for the coffee and breakfast man, really appreciate you going to all the effort.”

All eyes were on the pair as Gabe took care to speak loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear him. There were quite a few confused and surprised looks shared as the android looked up at the grinning officer, happily returning the smile.

“It was really not trouble, I’m just glad I could ease the start of the day for everyone.”

Gabe gave him a companionable pat on the back and made his way back to his desk throwing a wink in the direction of the stunned trio who all grinned when they realized what the other officer had just done. Now everyone knew who had brought the stuff.  
Tina couldn’t help but notice that for the rest of the day a few other officers made their way over to offer thanks for the breakfast or offer a passing greeting or pleasantry. The other officers still weren’t exactly friendly with the android, but it no longer felt like everyone was going out of their way to avoid Connor which was more than could be say for the past week.

That night when everyone was heading out a few people even wished the android a goodnight, which had Hank smiling into his folded hands. 

He had worked with these people for years, so he knew that they were all good folks. It would take some time, but Hank had a strong feeling that it wouldn’t be long before Connor was accepted into the ranks. After all, even he couldn’t resist the kid’s charm for long.


	2. Trapped Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor runs into more issues on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in shock, you guys are unbelievable! Over a 100 kudos on just the first chapter? I am so unbelievably honored and excited that you guys like this so much!! Thank you to everyone of you who read this and showed your support!!
> 
> I had a hard time with this one because I am really trying to keep this on a realistic timeline because I don't feel like Connor integrating into the DPD would be especially fast with everything going on post android uprising. Public opinion would be way down and gaining rights and new laws takes time. I'm also having to fight my instinct to have everyone like Connor, because there is bound to be some android haters and other such people in the DPD just like anywhere else.
> 
> This also turned out pretty long, so enjoy!

They had all known it would happen eventually. Everyday more protests were turning violent, humans and androids alike fighting in the streets over the new pushes towards the new android rights movements. 

The DPD had been doing there best to break up as many as they could before things escalated, but they were too short handed. Even with all precincts on high alert and as many officers as they could spare patrol the more populated areas of the city there was too many incidents occurring.

The people of Detroit were making their anger at the situation known and as sad as it was when the report of a string of brutal android murders came through, no one was surprised. Anderson and his RK- Connor had taken the case on having the most experience and resources to handle the investigation and no one envied them. The officers who had been called to the most recent crime scene had come back looking unsettled.

It wasn’t long before the information was spread around the station. Murders were always brutal, but many had seemed to think that an android murder wouldn’t be as bad. After all they weren’t human, there wouldn’t be red blood splattering the walls, the stench of decaying flesh and the cold dead eyes of a victim. They figured that it would be easier to distance themselves from it. 

They had found out upon arrival at the scene that murder was murder and android murder was just as disturbing in its own way. Especially a case like this.

The best they could describe it was torture. This android hadn’t died fast, or painlessly. It was a known fact that androids were made tougher than the average human and the killer had taken full advantage of that fact. Connor and the Lieutenant had arrived on the scene and Connor had assessed it to the best of his abilities. Even the android seemed disturbed by what they found. 

The android, an MP500, had only been shut down about thirty-two hours prior to it being discovered. Connor had, however, had determined from the damage on the android that it was likely it had been trapped there for nearly two months. This kind of drawn out abuse from a killer was rare and android or not this information had the station on edge. Someone like this was extremely dangerous. 

Through his reconstruction Connor had also been able to determine that three other androids had been held captive here previously. After searching their records, they had found all three androids’ cases. Each had been found in the month just after the revolution and with very little protocol or reference when dealing with such cases they had been written off as hate crimes. At the time they had no way of telling anything beyond time of shut down though it was now suspected that they too had been tortured for months before being shut down. 

It had taken three days of relentless work on both Connor and the Lieutenant’s part, but they had managed to find several people who could have witness the androids being taken and give them more insight to what had happened.

Jennifer Gibson, one of these possible witnesses had agreed to come in to be asked some questions. Anderson was stuck in a long drawn out meeting with Fowler when the woman arrived, so Connor had agreed to handle the questioning on his own.

Ben Collins had seen the android go in several minutes ago and had simply gone back to his work. He didn’t envy Hank. The legalities surrounding androids was blurry at best and anything concerning android crimes was practically nonexistent. Ben couldn’t help but wonder what would even happen if the murder was caught, after all, as it was, in the eyes of the law the person wasn’t even technically a murder. People could say that androids were living creatures all they wanted, but until the law agreed there would be nothing they could do to this guy. At best they could tag them with property damage and substance abuse. 

Ben looked over to the darkened glass of Fowler’s office. He and Hank were on a call with several government officials and lawyers trying to solve that issue but given how long it had been since they had started Ben figured it wasn’t going well.

He had always been a supporter, even before the Revolution he had always tried to treat androids with the same respect he would give any person. It made him sick to think that this guy could get off scotch free after this because people were too ignorant to acknowledge another being’s humanity and basic rights. 

He thought back to when Hank had first turned up on the scene with an android in tow. He could admit he had been more than a little skeptical of how that would go. He had known Hank for a long time, so he was well aware of the other man’s hate for androids and why, as well as his alcoholism. Ben wanted to believe Hank would ever hurt the thing, but he had been with the force for a long time and he had seen what grief and a little alcohol could do to a person. 

He had kept a close eye on the android those first few weeks, not wanting to admit even to himself that each time the two had come back from an investigation he had given the android a once over. Call it his parental instincts kicking in, he had two kids of his own, but the android looked far too young and soft to be in this field. 

He had been relieved when he noticed Hank’s fatherly side starting to appear around the android as well. He knew the other was in safe hands then. 

Ben stared at his computer now, his eyes flitting between several files. He had been assigned a recent old-fashioned human homicide, because it seemed not even the android human tensions could stop people from killing each other. Unlike the android killer this appeared to have been done in a fit of passion with no prior planning.

He became completely absorbed in the words of the report and as such didn’t notice someone approaching him until a familiar voice said his name.

“Detective Collins?”

Ben pulled his eyes from the screen and looked up at Connor who was standing in front of his desk. 

“Ah done with the questioning?”

The android grimaced and looked over towards the interrogation room he had been using for questioning before looking back to the older detective.

“I’ve run into a rather prevalent obstacle.”

Ben raised his eyebrow and the android honest to go sighed. 

“Mrs. Gibson refuses to answer any of my questions on the premise that she won’t ‘talk to my kind’ and ‘wants to speak to a real person’. She has since refused to even speak to me and is now threatening to leave without giving the statement. I do not wish to bother you, but as the Lieutenant is currently unavailable would you be willing to take a statement from Mrs. Gibson? I wouldn’t ask if her information wasn’t so crucial to this case.”

Ben’s other eyebrow had risen as the android spoke. The witness was refusing to speak to Connor because he was an android? That was ridiculous.

Amy Person seemed to share his sentiment.

“Are you kidding me?”

Both Ben and Connor turned to look at her as she blushed, realizing that she had just blurted that out and been caught eavesdropping. Connor also seemed somewhat embarrassed that she had heard of his difficulties. The android glanced at the floor for a moment before directing a small smile at the female officer.

“I’m afraid not, but she is entitled to her opinion and as I said this information could be what gives us a solid lead, so I’m not inclined to argue with her on the matter.”

Ben huffed and shook his head, once more disappointed by humanity, but pushed his chair back and stood.

“That’s bullshit, you shouldn’t have to put up with that kind of racist attitude.”

“Yea the hell is she talking about ‘wants to speak to a real person? You are a real person, who the hell does she think she is? You think we could tag her with obstruction of justice?”

Connor was looking confused and a little frantic as he raised both his hands in a placating gesture.

“There is no need for that, we just need her to give her statement on what she might have seen the night the first android, the WD500, was estimated to have been taken. Once she does that it is unlikely I will ever need to interact with her again so there is really no reason to cause a confrontation.”

Amy stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

“Just pisses me off how rude people can be, I mean hell the other day Casey came home all shaken apparently some of those protestors threatened her, she managed to get away, but she hasn’t done anything to deserve that kind of treatment.”

“Casey?”

“She used to be a caretaker for my mom cause she has some medical problems. She was one of the family ya’know and when everything went down and she became a deviant she decided to stay with us. Since the revolution we’ve been doing what we can to keep her safe, so I guess you could say I have a pretty healthy distaste for racist assholes who wanna say androids aren’t alive and stuff.”

Connor considered the woman before him, his LED spinning yellow before it flickered back to blue as he offered her a small smile. 

“It’s encouraging to hear that there are people willing to shelter and accept androids, I’m glad Casey has a family like you.”

Amy smiled back hesitantly.

“Yea I guess.”

Ben, who had been watching the interaction, looked at the android consideringly. He had known a few androids in his time, but it still surprised him when Connor or any of them showed genuine emotions like that. He couldn’t help but wonder how this android hate was affecting the younger detective and if this was the first time he had encountered such a direct display of hatred towards him while on the job. Heaving a sigh Ben put those thoughts aside and rose from his desk.

“Alright, I’ll help you with the statement, but I don’t know much about this case.”

Connor immediately straightened back to attention.

“That’s alright, I am unsure if she will continue to be difficult if I accompany you into the room, so I believe I could write a list of questions for her and remain on the other side of the two way mirror, if that would be okay with you?”

Ben considered that for a moment before nodding.

“That would work I could wear a wire as well, that way you could ask questions in real time as she talk as well.”

The android nodded sharply and grabbed a piece of paper, already beginning to write down a short list of questions.

“I believe that would be extremely useful, thank you again for your assistance with this detective. 

Ben shrugged and accepted the paper. Giving it a quick read over he nodded and made his way towards the interrogation room. Amy seeing the other two leave wandered back to her own desk.  
Both detectives made a shortstop in the adjacent room to set up Ben’s wire before he made his way into the other room where Gibson was waiting.

“Oh, thank god, wait you aren’t one of those things, too are you?”

Ben considered the woman carefully as he made his way to the chair and sat down. She was thin in almost a gaunt sort of way with slightly greying hair and visible wrinkles to her skin. She dressed in a semi-formal blouse and skirt and sat with her legs crossed primly. Her age worn face looked almost kind at first until it was curled into a look of disgust as she questioned if he was a human.

“No, my name is Detective Ben Collins. Just one moment, do you consent to this conversation being recorded for investigative purposes?”

“Yes, yes that’s fine, I’m just glad that thing is gone.”

Ben made sure to keep his face open and neutral although he couldn’t help his mental sigh at the women's blatant dehumanization of Connor. He started the recording and stated his name and the date and time as well as the case number before having Mrs. Gibson’s also state her name and consent to the recording again. 

What followed was an hour of, in Ben’s opinion, useless loops of questions and answers. Even not being familiar with the case he knew they were getting nowhere. Mrs. Gibson had talked a lot, but not truly said anything. She seemed almost purposely elusive at times and even when she answered a question directly it was mostly information they either already knew or had Connor had already disproved. It didn’t help that Mrs. Gibson felt the need to constantly deviate to topics concerning androids and her blatant dislike for them. 

Ben was is no way a rampant advocate for android rights, but he also had no reason to oppose them. He did his duty as a DPD officer and tried to keep the peace on both sides. But even he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable by the way Mrs. Gibson spoke of androids. There was dislike and indifference and even hatred, but this kind of dehumanization was almost sickening. 

At the end of the questioning he thanked her for her time and statement and asked that she remain available for further questioning at a later date should the need arise. She agreed and left the station.

Ben sighed and rubbed his hands down his face before making his way to the room on the other side of the glass where Connor sat, LED flickering yellow as he processed the new information. Ben cleared his throat and blinked rapidly before turning to face the other detective.

“Ah, thank you for your help with this Detective I am extremely grateful.”

“It’s no problem, though I don’t know how helpful any of that will actually be for you.”

Connor shook his head and smiled.

“I assure you any information is helpful at this stage.”

Ben nodded hesitantly not really believing the other, but figuring he would just leave it at that, and after wishing the other luck made his way back to his desk determined to just forget about Gibson and go back to his own case.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben had nearly forgotten about Gibson a few days later as he sat filing the final report for his latest case. It was almost lunch for him, but he wanted to get this filed before he headed out. The office was nearly empty with most everyone having been called out for a massive protest that had set up at Hart Plaza. Though the crowds had mostly stuck to simply yelling and waving signs for now the DPD had acted fast to get as many officers on site as they could. It seemed more and more protests were ending in riots these days and they knew how fast things like this escalated.

The only people left were Connor, Chen Reed, and himself. Having lost all their secretary androids when everything went down there was always at least one officer in the station at a time for the sole reason of taking calls and working the front and Chen was on duty today. Reed was restlessly pacing around his desk and Ben remembered that the other had a possible informant coming in to give him information on one of the many Red Ice rings that had set up contacts and operations in Detroit. 

Connor had been grounded by the fact that there was a high chance of his presence escalating the situation, so he had taken it upon himself to field as many calls as he could alongside Chen as well as taking on a large chunk of the other officers’ duties while they were indisposed. To be honest his constant pacing and movements around the office was starting to get on Ben’s nerves, but anyone with eyes could tell the kid was nervous about the situation at the plaza so Ben held his tongue. Luckily Reed was too focused on reorganizing and reading the files on this informant to make a comment as well. 

Connor was just making his third trip back from evidence rooms when a woman walked in from the main lobby area with Chen. Ben glanced up and then went back to his own work, already figuring out that this was probably the contact that Reed had been waiting so impatiently for these last few hours. 

Meanwhile Connor had just turned the corner into the side walkway and begun to walk towards the two women. Gavin caught sight of the pair and rose from his desk to meet them halfway, greeting already on his tongue. 

However, no one was ready for what happened next. The woman caught sight of Connor, her eyes flickering to his LED and within moments her face morphed into a sneer and she lunged forward at the unsuspecting android. 

Chen startled at the sudden movement and made a short sound drawing Connors attention from the data pad in his hand and giving him just enough time to dodge the fist aimed for the side of his head. Startled, the android’s LED flared and angry red as he registered the attack and blocked the next hit directed at his thirium pump. The woman let out an animalistic scream and lunged again causing Connor to catch her hands and grapple her. 

The woman’s scream jerked Chen into action who shouted and tried to grab the woman and pull her off the android. Gavin who had also stopped short at the initial attacked sprang into motion yelling and swearing frantically as Ben stood from his desk and ran over.

Officer Chen had grabbed the woman around the waist and was using her full weight to try to hold the other back as she had begun to claw at the android’s eyes, tearing the delicate synthetic skin and drawing blue blood as she kept a firm grip on his tie. Connor for his part was trying desperately to avoid the woman’s attacks, but not hurt her in any way, knowing the negative lash back that such an action would cause. 

By the time the time Reed grabbed her as well she had managed to score several hits to the android’s head and one lucky hit on his regulator causing the android to stumble back and take a knee as his systems filtered through the errors and tried to reorient his calibrations. 

“What the fuck is your problem?”

Reed yelled as Chen forced the woman under control, though the other still looked furious. 

“My problem? My? Problem? My problem is one of those plastic freaks is walking free in here! What the fuck is that thing doing here?”

Ben had by this point had made his way over to Connor and stood nearby just in case the woman tried to take another swing while the android was still recovering. 

Gavin looked at the snarling woman in annoyed confusion. 

“The tin can works here, surely you’ve seen it all over the news?”

“Ya, but it hasn’t been seen in public for almost a week, we were hoping you all had finally come to your senses and shut the thing down and scraped it in the nearest grinder. I see we were wrong though.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Connor is a detective and member of this precinct and it is a crime to attack a member of the law enforcement.” 

The woman sneered and jerked against Chen’s hold as the female officer spoke up. 

“That thing is a heap of plastic, it’s not a person. It has no emotions or position is society, I have every right to beat the shit outta it.”

The three human officers were all a little shocked by the sheer venom they heard in the other’s voice. Even Gavin who took immense pleasure in shit talking the android at every turn never actually threatened him with violence anymore. Laws or not there was just something wrong with attacking an android he knew would actually feel a hit now. Verbal abuse was one thing, but actually beating the other when he knew the thing wouldn’t fight back just left a bad taste in his mouth. 

As it was the woman had stopped looking at them now, her angry gaze now fixed firmly on Connor who had regained his feet, though a little more unsteady then he had been previously. The android looked a little shocked and almost hurt by the woman’s words, though he smoothed it into a neutral expression almost immediately and straightened his tie and jacket and then folded his hands behind his back.

“I am sorry to hear that you think that way about me.” 

The woman shrieked and made another lunge at him though she was still restrained by Chen. Seeming to realize she wouldn’t be able to get a direct hit on the android she instead lunged again and spit angrily into Connor’s face.

“What the hell!”

“Hey!”

Chen and Gavin both exclaimed as Chen finally forced the now grinning woman further away from Connor. 

“God dammit what is your problem?”

Gavin exclaimed angrily at the woman. He had brought the woman in for information but looking now he could clearly tell she had been using the ice herself, figures. The younger detective started a little as Connor addressed him. 

“I apologize detective Reed, it seems my presence is upsetting your contact. I will leave so you may move forward with your investigation. Officer Chen I will take your position in reception until you are available again.”

Connor stood where he was before his face still completely passive as he removed a tissue from his pocket and used it to wipe the spit and trails of blue blood from his face. He gave a nod and turned to head back to the front but stumbled a little at the movement causing Ben to take a step forward. 

“I think we should get you cleaned up a little first.”

Connor looked ready to protest, but seemed to pick up on the older man’s tone a nodded slightly and followed the other back towards the restrooms. Leaving Chen and Reed in a stunned silence as they watched the two leave. 

Ben didn’t touch the android as they walked, but hovered a little closer then he normally would, trained eyes showing him just how off balance the other actually was currently.

The pair made it to the restroom without incident and Ben hung back by the door as Connor made his way to the sink and after inspecting his bleeding face in the mirror. After a moment he grabbed some paper towels and wet them before dabbing away the blue blood. 

“You okay?”

Connor met Ben’s eyes through the mirror before going back to his task.

“Thank you for your concern detective it is appreciated, but I assure you that I am functioning at optimal capacity.” 

Ben scowled a little at that.

“I’m sure you’re functioning, but you were just attacked by someone and you seemed a little unsteady.”

Connor paused in his movements and Ben could see his LED flickering between blue and yellow before he slowly leaned forward on the counter hands braced on the edge of the counter.

“I will admit her animosity towards me was...startling. I will not lie and say this is the first time I have faced anger and threats for being what I am, but they have usually don’t happen in such a personal setting. Not many people are willing to act on their own in such an aggressive manner and would rather rely on the safety of numbers.”

“Yea bunch of cowards. They’re all tough until they’re confronted with an actual fight or legal action and suddenly they’re sorry and will never do it again.”

Ben paused for a moment before gesturing to Connor’s face. 

“So, will those heal, or do you need like repairs or something?”

Connor finally looked up at Ben and absent mindedly touched at one of the still oozing scratches with a frown.

“No, I should be able to repair them with my own self repair, as well as my equilibrium regulator. No serious damage was caused.”

Ben nodded, but he couldn’t help, but ask the question that had been swirling around his thoughts since the woman had attacked the other.

“So why did you let her get you like that, I’m not stupid you could have easily pushed her off of you, or overpowered her, why let her damage you? You would have been in your rights, it was clearly self-defense.”

Connor straightened and turned to face Ben fully, his face somber.

“But that’s just it detective, I have no rights. I cannot legally defend myself because I am not a person or citizen. I’m also in a very unique and delicate position, both as an android and as a member of the DPD. As the first android to work and more importantly work in the public eye I am under a lot of attention. My actions could change how people view androids, for better or worse. If I had pushed that woman and she had fallen and simply scraped, her arm that could be twisted out of context to look like an attack and bring the entire android community under fire. It could also be seen as police brutality which could have negative effects on how the DPD is handling things.”

Connor gave a deep sigh and Ben couldn’t help but think the other looked tired, if that was even possible.

“By allowing her to attack me I showed myself and the DPD in a more positive and sympathetic light. Now if any footage is leaked of this, it will show an android being attacked unprovoked which will help the cause for android laws as well as showing that the DPD is not employing a violent deviant. So, you see, I truly had little choice.”

Ben was silent as he absorbed this, amazed by just how much thought the android had put into everything that had occurred and how fast he had been able to think and react in a beneficial way. It was both awe inspiring and terrifying.

“You really thought this all through and I think you made the right choices for what it’s worth. I’m not sure how all this will play out and to be honest I didn’t have much of an opinion at the start of all this android stuff and I’m still on the fence, but I know this, you’re a damn good detective Connor and from what I can tell, a decent person. I don’t know how this is all gonna turn out, hell no one does, but I’ll tell you one thing. It may not seem like it sometimes, but we watch out for our own. I know for a fact that some people in here don’t like this whole android situation or some may be on the fence, but you’re part of this team now and personal feelings aside, no officer would turn their back on another. So, I guess what I’m saying is, the DPD has your back, every damn member of it.”

Connor was completely motionless, his LED spinning frantically as his mouth hung slightly open. He moved his lips silently a few times before finally just settling on a nod. 

Ben nodded back and reached for the door handle, looking over his shoulder at Connor.

“Alright, Reed should have that lady secured in one of the interrogation rooms, so we should both get back to work. If you need to take a quick break and get yourself all sorted out before getting back on call, Hank will have my head if he comes back and you’re still looking like you got into a fight a few drinks in.”

Connor shook his head a little and smiled at the mention of his partner.

“Of course, detective Collins, and thank you for your words, I will try to keep them in mind.”

Ben gave one last nod before pushing back into the bullpen, trying to ignore how the other’s voice had sounded so grateful when he had thanked him. But as he sat down and watched the other return to his seat at his own desk Ben couldn’t help but wonder if all that stuff Hank said about them being alive might just be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.s: If you are interested in a much more light hearted and feel-good post game story check out my shorts story called Software Instability!
> 
> A/N I am going back and fixing a ton of silly errors I noticed in the first one.


	3. Feeling Are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the officers see just how human Connor can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I know it's been forever since I updated and I am so sorry for that, life got crazy for a while, I am literally writing this between lectures and classes. But forget that!
> 
> You guys are literally blowing me away with your support for this story! Like the response for this is beyond anything I ever expected! Every time I get stuck and discouraged I just have to glance at the comments you guys have left an I am revitalized. Every time I see a new comment or sub or kudos I just sit there and smile. Thank you all so much!
> 
> Also this chapter got big before I even realized so there may be some errors I missed, but I hope you guys enjoy~

The office was nearly silent, with only the sound of a nearby desk fan someone had left on interrupting the constant ringing of the reception phone. Connor stared at the phone silently as it continued to ring. He could let it go it voicemail, he wasn’t required by a strict programming to answer it, he was a free person.

“Hello, you’ve reached the Detroit Central Police Station are you in a safe location?”

Was freedom really an attainable goal, Connor quietly filed that question away for later contemplation as a woman’s voice responded on the other line.

“Yes, I’m safe, but what are you people doing? There is a mass protest happening right next-door!”

Connor held back the urge to sigh, he didn’t need to do that, and it would be rude.

“Ma’am the DPD is on site and carefully monitoring the situation. Are any of the protestors actively crossing your property lines or causing a disturbance?”

“A disturbance? I can’t even think they are so loud!”

“I’m sorry for the disturbance ma'am, but they are within their legal rights to host this protest as long as they remain respectful of private property and maintain a peaceful stance. The protest will likely end by this evening at which point the noise should die down. Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your patience. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

The call holding light popped up on line two causing Connor to frown.

“No, I guess I’ll just have to deal with the racket for the next few hours.”

“Thank you again for your patience, have a good rest of your day ma’am.”

Connor quickly hung up the phone before the woman could find a way to extend the call. He had the strange urge to put his head on the desk but ignored the prompt as that would not solve his issues nor improve his situation. 

The protest today was one of the largest to date with the groups having set up in multiple locations. The turnout of both androids and their human allies to protest the continuing lack of android employment laws and regulations had prompted many into action and as such had also drawn a massive amount of counter protestors. Though the protest was to remain peaceful and had accomplished this so far, mostly due to the presence of Markus and many Jericho originals, the DPD was on high alert for any signs of brewing conflict or external threats.

As with the last protest Connor had been voted to remain at the station, though this had surprisingly been protested by several officers, most notably Gabe Wilson, Miller and several other officers Connor had never even spoken too, who said he should have the right to decide and even participate in the protest should he wish to. He had thanked them each for their support, but also reinforced the reasoning for him remaining away from the situation. 

Not only would his presence aggravate anti-android protestors, but he may also become a target of hate from other androids due to his previous purpose and having managed to avoid the very laws preventing legal employment for androids and taken up a very public position. 

Focusing back on his current task he reached for the phone again. Taking a moment to straighten his tie and posture he forced himself to smile politely, Hank said it made him look and even sound friendlier, he removed the phone from its cradle and pressed the button for line two.

“Hello, you’ve reached the Detroit Central Police Station are you in a safe location?”

“I need to talk to someone in charge immediately!”

Connor frowned at the urgent tone recognizing the slight mechanical qualities of a distressed android.

“Sir, please are you safe?”

“Yes! Yes, but I need to talk to someone in charge right now there’s no time!”

“I’m sorry the chief of police is not available at this moment, what do you mean no time?”

“God dammit this isn’t what was supposed to happen!”

“Sir, please calm down, your stress levels are likely reaching critical highs. Please explain what is happening.”

“Listen to me you have to stop them they have bombs!”

Connor felt his systems flare with warnings at the information and he knew his LED was likely a solid red.

“Sir who has a bomb and where?”

“There are a few of them, I don’t know who was sent, but there is at least one android at the protest at Hart Plaza that has a bomb, they are going to suicide detonate it in the crowd!”

“How do you have this information and what is the android’s model? Do they have any defining features, or can you give a physical description?”

His processors were firing too quickly as he desperately ran scenarios and outcomes and began a connection to Hank who he knew to be at Hart.

“Listen this wasn’t what was supposed to happen, we were supposed to cause a disruption at the protest, but there wasn’t supposed to be any bombs! I don’t want to kill anyone!”

“Please provide a description of the bomber!”

“Uh, he’s probably GJ500, he’ll have a big black parka jacket, probably has some old patches on the back and a red nine on the right arm. Listen I have to go if they find out I warned you they’ll shut me down!”

“Wait!”

The line went dead before Connor could say anything more and he cursed as the connection with Hank was cut by interference from a third-party source.

He desperately tried to connect to the radios of all the officers but was met by the same results. There wasn’t time. The phone rang again as he launched himself out of his chair and ran towards the back door already using his network to call an automatic cab.

Luckily one was close and stopped at the curb just as he exited the station. The plaza was only 1.4 miles from the station, but with the current threat it seemed twice as far. Desperately Connor tried to connect to Hank’s personal phone and to his relief the call began to ring.

The cab was rounding the corner onto Griswold Street when the line connected, and Hank’s rough voice greeted him.

“Connor what the fu-”

“Lieutenant there is a bomber somewhere in the crowd. Suspect is a GJ500 model android last known to be wearing a large black parka style coat with patches and a red number nine on his arm. The suspect may be working in a group though there are no other confirmed bombers. Target is the large crowd, but specific site of detonation is unknown, he’s a suicide bomber.”

“Jesus Christ!”

“Radio signals are being jammed in the nearby vicinity, the bomber may be getting into position. I am currently enroute to your location as my scanners may be able to pick the suspect out of the crowd faster.”

“Fuck okay, we’ll start looking for him on our end too.”

“E.T. A two minutes.”

Connor hung up the line as the cab rounded the final corner and he could see the masses of people further down the street that had gathered for the protests. The police had set up barricades around buildings to prevent possible damage and to contain the protest to the plaza, but all Connor could see was a crowd pact neatly into one neat area of impact. 

He signaled for the cab to stop and flung himself out as soon as the automatic doors slid open. His thirium pump was in overdrive and his breathing had sped up to help compensate for the extra heat. His scanners immediately located Hank’s cell signal, showing him to be skirting the edge of the crowd and Connor could see several other officers doing the same, looking for the bomber. Connor himself pushed his way into the crowd, stretching his scanner limits as he frantically cycled through the list of results his scanners pulled up for the GJ500’s in the area. As he searched he connected to Markus who he knew to also be in the crowd somewhere. 

“Markus, we have an emergency.”

He pushed the message into the connection and felt Markus open his end immediately.

“Connor? What’s going on?”

“There was a report of a suicide bomber positioned somewhere here in the protest. They are a GJ500 wearing a large black parka style jacket with a red number nine on the sleeve, the police have also been alerted to the threat, but the crowds are slowing the search and my scans.”

“Ra9 help us, what do you want me to do?”

“Contact some of your people you can trust, we need to locate them before they can detonate, but we don’t want a mass panic.”

“Right, okay.”

“Alert me immediately if you or your people manage to locate them. Don’t let them know we are on to them as that may trigger the detonation early if they panic.”

“Affirmative.”

The channel cut off and Connor focused back to where his scanners had begun to highlight the present GJ500’s. One by one he scanned each in more detail, his LED spinning between red and yellow, and his stress level climbed as he failed to pick out the suspect.

He was just making his around the edge of the crowds to be able to scan another GJ500 that was obscured heavily by the crowd when he received a message from Hank. 

“Found him, your two o’clock.”

Connor immediately flickered his eyes to that position and scanned the other android, finding that he did indeed match the anonymous caller’s description, though he gave away none of the normal human ticks that would indicate nervousness which made him seem like any other protestor.   
Connor locked on to the figure, but did not approach him, instead sending a message to Hank. 

“Acknowledged, permission to engage?”

As he waited for the Lieutenant to reply he reopened a channel with Markus. 

“The suspect's location has been found, assessing best approach now, but there may still be a panic, would your people be able to perform crowd control in tandem with the DPD should that occur?”

“Yes, I’ve already placed people in positions to help with crowd control in the case that violence broke out today, but they can swap to calming the panic if they are needed.”

“Thank you, I hope it doesn’t come to violence, but it was smart of you to take such measures.”

“Sadly, it’s better safe than sorry now a days. Good luck.”

“You too.”

There was a reply from Hank.”

“Permission granted, be careful.

That was all Connor needed to climb over the barrier and begin to carefully pick his way through the crowd. Before his eyes statistics flashed and pathways were revealed as he searched for the best approach. There were many ways of potentially taking the other down, but without knowing more about the bomb there was a high potential of failure and in a crowd of this size those odds were unacceptable. 

He had almost reached the other by the time he had chosen an approach with acceptable parameters when there was suddenly a ground shaking boom from behind him causing him to stagger and whip around as the crowd around him suddenly began to scream and scatter. 

His eyes widened as he looked up and saw the corner of a office seemingly sliding to the ground as smoke and dust poured from the now gaping side of the building. Debris crashed to the ground as androids and humans alike ran to try to get away. Connor was shoved and pushed as the crowd around him settled into a state of sheer panic all other things forgotten in the face of the instinct to survive. 

Turning around quickly Connor frantically scanned for the original bomber in the crowd and found him still standing a few meters away, the crowd flowing around him as he stood motionless, paying no attention to the panic or the now crumbling building side.

Connor immediately began to push towards the GJ500 again but was distracted once again as another explosion went off, this time at the opposite end of the plaza as a bus exploded in a wave of fire, sending shrapnel in a deadly ring around it. Once again Connor’s audio processors were nearly overwhelmed by the sounds of fear and panic around him as the crowd surged away from the damage.

A forceful connection was suddenly opened by Markus and the other’s unusually anxious voice came through loudly.

“Connor they are driving the crowds towards the center with the explosions, where is the GJ bomber?”

Connor felt like an idiot for not realizing what was happening before, they were driving everyone into on easy blast radius. 

“At the center of the plaza where the crowds are ending up, I’m going to try to neutralize the threat. Keep as many people away from the center as possible!”

He cut the connection and immediately started shoving his way through the crowd, he could still just make out the suspect through the sea of panicked faces. The other had turned his face down to the ground now and had a hand pressed to his chest. He wasn’t going to make it! There was no time to think of a better idea or find one with better probability of success. Looking right at the other android he opened a connection and forced it at the other android.

“Stop!”

The GJ visibly startled and his head whipped back and forth in a desperate attempt the locate the source of the brief connection, giving Connor just enough time to grab the other from behind. Working quickly the detective looped his arms around the other’s elbows and yanked them back so he could no longer reach where the detonator was likely placed on is chest. At the same time, he kicked the suspect in the backs of the knees causing the joints to give and send the other to the ground. 

No one paid them any mind in the panic as Connor wrestled against the now struggling GJ as they both tried to reach the detonator while blocking the other. 

Another android knocking into them gave Connor the opening he needed, and he scored a lucky hit against where the other’s balance regulator was and temporarily disorienting the other enough the detective was able to rip open the front of the jacket and finally see the bomb.

His processor was pushed to its limit as he scanned the device and quickly identified the appropriate and luckily simple set of wires to pull to deactivate the device. Pulling the larger android against his chest he managed to snake his arm around the others front and pull the wires just as the other regained enough sense to throw his head backwards as he shoved himself to his feet causing Connor’s head to snap back with a spray of thirium and send the smaller android off balance and onto his back. The other android knowing that they had failed their purpose immediately fled the scene, shoving protestors to the ground in his desperation to escape. 

Connor immediately shoved himself up and began a pursuit while opening a connection with both Markus and Hank’s phone as he pushed through the throng. 

Hank picked up on the first ring as Markus opened his end as well.

“I disarmed the suspect’s bomb, but he is now fleeing on foot, I am in pursuit, but I don’t know if there are any more explosives rigged in case of a failed detonation of the primary bomber.”

“We found another bomb in one of the other buildings and have a bomb team disarming it now, but I’ll send out an alert. We can’t move much with the crowd and there are injured.”

Markus chimed in immediately afterwards sounding frazzled.

“There was another bomber, an AC700, but after we found her out she panicked and tried to detonate the bomb, Simon managed to shoot her before she could complete the arming but there is no telling how many others there are, we need to get people off the streets.”

“Police have started evacuating the immediate area and called for the nearby buildings to clear out as well, God this is a shit show! Connor location now!”

Connor staggered hard as a man was shoved into him by the crowd, but regained his feet managing to keep the suspect in sight. 

“Approaching the left side of the protest area, near the retail store’s front entrance. The suspect is still fleeing, and I am maintaining visual, but he is matching my speed and I’m not gaining any ground. I fear I might lose him if he makes it to the alleys.”

“Fuck! Okay I’ll see if we can get people over there to head him off, keep on him!”

“Affirmative.”

“I’m going to have my people keep looking for other bombers, but I’ll also see if anyone is close enough to cut him off.”

Connor gave a short thanks and cut the line to the sound of Hank yelling at someone nearby. Ahead of him the GJ shoved a human woman out of the way and broke free of the crowd, quickly vaulting the temporary barriers without breaking stride. Connor cleared the last of the protestors just in time to see the suspect veer sharply at the sight of several officers placed blocking off the exits of the plaza. Quickly changing course Connor used the moment hesitation on the other android’s part to vault the barrier and gain another foot. The other glanced back and upon seeing how close the detective was, allowed a brief flash of fear to flicker over his face before it was replaced by a sneer. 

Just ahead there was a platform of sorts that had been set up for individual protestors to use to tell their stories or have their word be heard and the bomber ran right towards it. No one paid the pair any mind as the other reached the short steps and took them as quickly as he could, but it wasn’t quick enough. Connor dove forward and managed to grab the other’s leg jerking him backwards and forcing him to one knee on the stairs. 

Snarling the GJ whipped around and used his leverage to kick out at Connor who pulled his head to the side but took the hit to the shoulder. He grunted as his grip around the other android’s leg remained firm and the kick strained his shoulder and elbow joints. The GJ went for another kick, but Connor jerked on the other’s leg again, pulling him violently off the stairs and slamming the suspect’s back and head on the floor.

There were police officers setting up a human perimeter around the two with their weapon’s drawn, but none risked a shot with Connor in such close proximity with the target. The detective didn’t have processor to spare them as the bomber used his other leg to swipe Connor’s from beneath him sending him to the floor as well and loosened his grip enough for the suspect to kick his leg free for a moment and use the other to deliver a sharp hit to the police android’s face. 

Now free the other seemed to become fully aware of the police around them and immediately lunged and grabbed a hold of Connor and jerked them both to their feet with the obvious intention of using him as a shield. The surrounding officers quickly restrained their weapons on the now standing pair as Connor spared a moment to look at the officer’s heads confirming what he had hoped before throwing his head back, causing the other to move his head to the side. It wasn’t enough for the bomber to loosen his grip, but it was all the distraction Connor needed to twist his body out of the hold, so he could once again face his attacker.

He spared a millisecond to open a police wide channel which he knew the officer’s earpieces would pick up. 

“The explosive is deactivated, but still attached to the assailant’s chest, do not fire at the assailant’s main body mass as this could trigger the explosion.”

He cut the channel before anyone had a chance to reply, focusing back on the bomber who had seemed to realize that the officers would hold fire as long as Connor was close and now aimed to keep it that way. 

Their movements were precise and fluid in a way only an android could achieve as they began an almost dance like combination of grappling and close-range hand to hand combat. The officers could only stand in silence as they watched the pair with near awe as they both met each other movement for movement almost faster than their human eyes could track. They had all known Connor was an advanced prototype, but this was beyond anything they had ever witnessed. This was Connor at peak efficiency, this is what he had been made for. 

The bomber fell for a false kick and Connor moved to take advantage of the slip and end this once and for all but was shocked to a stop as another explosion echoed around the plaza. Screams rang out as Connor, the bomber and the surrounding officers all jerked their gaze to across the plaza where smoke now rose from the site of another bomb, but it was nowhere close to any people. A delayed detonation?

Its purpose was revealed moments later as the smoke cleared and there hung a banner. Like a sick recreation of the banner left after Markus’ raid of the CyberLife stores it hung brightly amongst the destruction proudly displaying two vertical android hands cupped around an eye of some sorts. Though Connor did not recognize the symbol he knew what is was, a claim of this attack, a clear mark that this had been an organized attack by a group who wanted to make a very clear point. 

He had only taken a few seconds to look at the banner and memorize its appearance, but that had been enough distraction for the bomber to have moved subtly back a from him and without warning the GJ lunged toward a young officer and snatched the gun with unnatural speed. Connor saw the movement and began to lunge forward to try to stop the other, but then his preconstruction activated and the horror of what was about to happen dawned on him.

“Get back!”

He screamed both aloud and over the radio channels as the GJ grinned and placed the barrel of the gun against his chest. Officers starting to catch on were scrambling backwards, but Connor could only stand and stare as the other grinned and forced a connection with the detective and spoke clearly in his head even as he saw the other’s mouth move with the silent words.

“Long live the children of Ra9.”

With those final words the GJ’s finger tightened on the trigger and Connor had just enough time to turn away and throw himself to the ground behind a nearby planter barrier as the gun fired directly into the bomb still strapped to the other’s chest and detonated it.

Almost immediately dozens of errors exploded across Connor’s vision and he realized with a strange disconnected horror that there had been a lingering open connection between them when the other had triggered the bomb and most of the errors and feeling he was experiencing were in fact ghost errors from the GJ500 and he hadn’t actually died or been fatally wounded.   
His audio processors were overwhelmed by the feedback caused by the proximity of the explosion and his limbs seemed to almost lag, making his movement and attempt to rise jerking and unsteady. 

He flinched as someone grabbed his arm that he was attempting to use as leverage to get to his knees, but relaxed when he opened his eyes, he hadn’t realized they had closed, and saw the Lieutenant standing in front of him mouth moving quickly.

Watching the older man for a moment he tried to force his sluggish processor to lip read the others words, but eventually realized his processor was still dealing with the false errors and settled for shaking his head carefully and speaking in what he hoped was a normal tone.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I am receiving increased feedback in my audio processors and can’t hear you at the moment. Please allow me a moment to attempt to resolve the issue.”

The older detective scowled, but Connor knew enough to recognize the fact the other was concerned for his wellbeing and immediately shifted his processor to handling the audio feedback and winced as the errors again began reporting all his not failing systems. A few moments later he had at least partial hearing back, though everything was still very muffled on his left side and his right ear was ringing slightly. 

“Okay, I can somewhat hear. Did everyone make it clear of the blast?”

Hank stared at him incredulously for a moment before his entire demeanor shifted to familiar anger. 

“Did everyone- for fuck’s sake Connor yes everyone made it, except you! What hell were you doing just standing there? Do you have some sort of death wish kid?”

Connor held back a smile as he knew this was just how Hank showed worry and quickly reassured him as he began to run self-diagnostics.

“I do not have a death wish Lieutenant, the GJ500 forced a connection with me just before detonating the bomb.”

“What the fuck? Why would he do that?”

“He told me ‘Long live the children of Ra9’ and then maintained the connection upon detonation so that I would also experience his death.”

“Jesus.”

Before Connor could reply and reiterate the point he had been trying to make, that they now might be able to figure out the group behind the attack, another officer ran over who Connor recognized as Maverick Wilson. 

“Sir is he okay? There are locals and CyberLife techs that are working to help the wounded androids over there.”

He gestured back to where Connor now noticed a small fleet of ambulances and emergency workers had gathered as he looked Connor over with visible concern. As his system finally flushed the false errors Connor was able to evaluate his actual condition. The concussive blast and noise had damaged his audio processors on both sides, his right knee joint was sending error ridden feedback, his nose had been fractured when the other had kicked him, and he noticed several damaged areas all over his body that were leaking small amounts of thirium steadily, likely caused by being struck by debris.

As he cataloged the injuries he took a moment to finally take in his surroundings. The blast had been smaller and less destructive than the ones planted in the buildings, likely due to its purpose being to kill humans and androids and not just general destruction. Regardless the area around the blast was heavily damaged and blackened and Connor realized just how lucky he had been to find cover.

As that thought sunk in Hank knelt next to him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder drawing the android’s attention.

“Connor look at me kid, do you need anything fixed, you’re pretty banged up, but you need to tell me if there is any serious damage. We can deal with everything else afterwards, okay?”

The younger detective was confused as to why the older man had changed his tone to sound so much, gentler? It took him a moment to realize that at some point he had started shaking and he had been staring at the blast zone for almost two full minutes before Hank had spoken. How, odd.

“I-,” 

His voice was stuttering slightly and try as he might he couldn’t seem to steady it.

“I received no critical damage, mostly- mostly superficial cuts and blunt force damage. My audios processors are d-damaged, and my right knee is damaged.”

The skin around Hank’s eyes tightened slightly and he gave a short nod.

“Okay, if I help you can you stand?”

Connor ran the probabilities of success and gave a returning nod taking a hold on the Lieutenant’s offered arm and using it as leverage to push himself up and to balance on his left leg as Hank pulled his arm over his shoulder to use as a support on the right. With a short nod they both started making their way unsteadily towards the emergency vehicles.

Behind them Maverick watched the pair with a frown. He had never seen an android act the way Connor had both during the fight and after the explosion. It was disconcerting. He was pulled from his thoughts as someone radioed him to come help with crowd control and pushed it to the thought aside for now. 

As the cleanup and damage control happened and the shrieks of sirens and cries of scared and injured protestors rang out, the strange banner still hung over it all, casting a eerie blue tint on the destruction below. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later after everything had died down from the Hart bombing, Maverick sat at his desk, staring at where Connor usually sat. He couldn’t stop thinking about the strange detective.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

His eyes jerked up almost guiltily to look at Chen who was glancing back and forth from Connor’s vacant desk to him.

“I guess I just saw something strange the other day and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

“Oh? I’m assuming it has to do with Connor, since you’ve been staring super blatantly at his desk for twenty minutes?”

Maverick winced at that and glanced around seeing several other officers giving him weird looks. He hadn’t realized he had been doing it for that long.

It was lunch break now so only a few people were still in the main area of the bullpen an he realized that this was his chance to figure some things out.

“Uh ya, actually I wanted to ask you guys something.”

That got a few of the nearby officers’ attention and soon Brown, Chen and Miller had all pulled their chairs and lunches over to his desk and even Reed had turned his chair in his direction. 

“I guess, well, have there ever been cases of an android experiencing shock?”

The others all glanced at each other and thought about it before Brown spoke up hesitantly. 

“I’ve heard that if their stress levels get too high they can exhibit shock like symptoms? Like getting really quiet, far off look and like jerky movements. Other than that, I don’t think they can actually experience that kind of stuff.”

Maverick was quiet for a second before he looked back up at them. 

“I don’t think that’s true, at least not for all of them? The other day after the last bomber suicide detonated Connor was really close so I figured I should go see if he needed like, repairs or anything. The Lieutenant was already there, and Connor seemed fine at first, like kind of banged up, but was like talking and acting normal, but then he looked around and saw the site of the detonation. He just, stared at it completely blank for a few minutes and started...shaking. The Lieutenant got his attention again, but he was still shaking, and his eyes were just sorta staring at nothing, hell he was actually stuttering when he tried to talk. I know androids aren’t human, but right then and there I wouldn’t have been able to tell him apart from a human suffering from shock. It was, unnerving seeing him like that, y’know?”

The others all looked surprised by the information and all seemed to be mulling it over. Finally, Miller broke the silence.

“Maybe he’s different? I mean he mentions all the time he is a prototype meant to blend in with humans, maybe those sick fucks at CyberLife actually gave him like full emotional response? Maybe they made it so he could experience things like shock and stuff, things that other androids can’t?”

Chen was nodding slowly.

“I mean it makes sense, we’ve all seen him since the whole revolution thing, he’s still super stiff but he is definitely showing more emotions and I don’t know about you guys, but for me it just seems more real? I don’t know how to describe it really, but I feel like when I’m interacting with androids even now and without an LED I can still tell them apart? With Connor it’s not like that, it feels more, like, fluid then the others, if he didn’t have that LED I might not realize he was an android on the street.”

The others were all nodding now, having had similar moments with Connor in which they had been surprised by just how human Connor acted and sounded sometimes. Even Reed was looking pensive as he absentmindedly fiddled with a pen at his desk. 

“We could ask the Lieutenant? I mean if he is actually that close to human shouldn’t there be different protocols in place? I mean I know there aren’t any official laws in place or even real solid protocols for an android in the workplace, but up until now I feel like we’ve been handling things like he is still just a machine, but if he is psychologically closer to a human then that’s different right?”

The other officers stared at Maverick as he said that, and he started to feel self-conscious before Reed spoke up from his desk. 

“If you’re gonna start treating him like he’s a bonafide human you better start dumbing down how you talk to him, the things only like a year old.”

Reed startled as every eye was suddenly on him with a collective.

“What!”

Reed looked annoyed as he took a chug of his nearby coffee and glared back at them.

“You mean you guys didn’t look into his files at all when he came back on as Hank’s little helper? Yeah the hunk of plastic only came on line a few months before he ended up here.”

“Wow when he said he was a new prototype he really meant new.”

Miller chimed in with a low whistle as they all glanced at where Connor’s desk. Maverick gave a hesitant shrug.

“Well I don’t know if there is really anything that will change after this, but I know I am gonna be way more aware of how I act around him, like that would be the right thing to do right? Treat him like a person?”

Miller and Chen grinned as they shared a look and Chen suddenly held out her hand as though looking to shake a confused Maverick’s.

“Welcome to the unofficial act like a decent human being to Connor club, we meet daily for the foreseeable future.”

Reed scoffed loudly behind them as Maverick hesitantly shook Tina’s hand and gave her a weak smile. 

Later when Connor returned he was surprised to be greeted by Officer Maverick who smiled and offered a pat on the back as the other man passed. Connor hesitantly returned the greeting and then made a bee line for his desk and expressed his concerns about the other officer seemingly interacting with him out of the blue. Hank had merely rolled his eyes and told him to get back to work, but Connor thought about that friendly greeting for the rest of the day with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah there is actually like a proper plot starting to happen and as I think I've said before I am trying to keep things relatively realistic as to how things might happen after an event like those of the game so this might get a little serious at times.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next chapter~


	4. Don't Bring an Android to a Gun Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor joins Reed on a drug raid, things go about as well as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am utterly ashamed of how long it took me to write this and for that I am sorry. College is a hell of a roadblock for writing, but I am in that neat little lull between midterms and finals so I am writing as much as I can. 
> 
> Thank you as always to everyone for sticking by this story and showing their support for it, I am forever humbled by your love, kudos and comments. I read every one of them and think of them when I write to keep me motivated!
> 
> Warnings in this chapter for copious amounts of swearing due to Gavin Reed and his filthy mouth. 
> 
> This turned into a pretty long one so I hope you guys enjoy!

The state of the continuing tensions between humans and androids had only worsened since the bombings of Hart Plaza. Though the DPD had not yet released any information concerning what Connor had reported about the supposed claim of the attack the media had already begun to spread the image along with speculations of the responsible party. Though many were wildly unsupported and debunked rather quickly, the DPD was closely monitoring a few of the “theories” that came a little too close to their own intel and the sources of these more accurate accusations.

The largest concern of the DPD as a whole was the intended target of this attack. The fact that the bombers had been mostly seeming to target the protestors who supported android rights and not counter protestors raised a ton of red flags and questions. The name the final bomber had given had also sent the police’s research department into a mad scramble to find any links or connections to previous attacks or gathered information. That too was turning up nothing and the entire station was starting to feel the pressure from the public to release something to show they were making progress. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Connor startled from his thoughts as he realized detective Reed was standing in front of him with an annoyed expression. 

Around them a few other officers were grabbing equipment and checking their own gear. They were all set up a few blocks from the actual target location. One of the largest Red Ice operations had finally been tracked down by Reed and the department wasn’t going to miss the chance to take them down and hopefully halt the operation or at least find out where they were manufacturing this strain of the drug. 

“Lieutenant Anderson is ill, so Captain Fowler asked me to accompany your team on the chance that the drug is being manufactured here and you need back up. There also seemed to be indications in your notes on the case that you suspected there may be androids involved with this ring meaning that me and the Lieutenant would be asked to help regardless.” 

Reed made a frustrated growl low in his throat as Connor made sure he kept his face impassive. For as much of a bluster the detective usually caused over being around Connor, or seeing him, or hearing him, or sometimes even just knowing he was in the building or, well honestly anything to do with him, Connor would never say that Gavin didn’t take his job seriously. He was dedicated and willing to put himself out to get information and bring down a dealer and the android appreciated that work ethic and dedication.

He still didn’t understand the other’s apparent hatred towards him, but he knew that in this situation Gavin would know that having him along would increase the chances of this raid’s success and for that he would work alongside the android with minimal animosity.

As it was the other simply made another snarling sound and started to turn away, before whipping back around and shoving his finger close to the younger detective’s chest causing Connor to frown but he refused to retaliate knowing that would only make things worse.

“Alright listen here you plastic prick, this is my case and my bust so that means you do exactly what I say when I say and you don’t say shit about it. I’m not Anderson and that means I’m not going to put up with you just making your own decisions and risking this, it has taken me months to track this guy down and I swear to god if this goes south because you try to pull your little solo act I will turn you into scrap metal. Do you understand me?”

“Of course, detective, as you said this is your case, just think of me as any other officer you brought today.”

Connor wanted to be angry with the other, but he could only find himself frustrated at the other’s tone after a brief scan of the detective’s vitals showed him all he needed to know about the other’s emotional state.

Detective Reed was extremely stressed and seemed on the verge of a complete nervous break if his blood pressure and heart rate were anything to go off. Connor suspected that the other was mostly using him as an outlet for this stress to ensure that he kept a level head with the other officers on site, which while it wasn’t exactly pleasant for him he was willing to endure it.

Meanwhile Gavin had eyed him with vague suspicion before giving a jerky nod and walking over to don his bullet proof vest and grab an extra clip and side arm. Connor meanwhile merely decided to grab a light vest to offer himself some protection aside from the standard collared shirt and suit jacket he usually wore on cases. 

Ten minutes later and Connor, the detective and four other officers were making their way towards the large condemned building where Gavin had tracked the ring’s operations to over the past few months. The building had four levels and a basement floor. There had been a suspiciously low amount of activity around the building in the last twenty-four hours that the DPD had kept it under surveillance, but this morning a small group had headed out for a fake deal that Gavin had staged. 

As it was now they knew that there were likely still members still in the building, but they were unsure how many. As it was the smaller group of four officers, Gavin and Connor would head in through several different entrances and start to sweep the floors while another team slightly behind them would follow a standard police raid procedure and go in through the front drawing most of the attention. 

They had paired off before heading out and much to his surprise Gavin had told Connor to come with him instead of shirking him off to one of the other officers or telling him to hold back as a second force to enter if the team going in the front needed help as he thought the hard-headed detective would. As it was while the other teams would sweep the two upper floors while Gavin and Connor took the second floor and also radioed in an estimate of the number of assailants on the ground floor. 

The small group reached the back alley where they had confirmed there was the least security and the two detectives waited until they had seen the other two teams successfully make it up the fire escape and onto their assigned floors before they themselves scaled the exit and found their own entry window. 

Gavin silently slipped to the side allowing Connor to huddle up to the window and quietly short circuit the small alarm on the other side. Over their ear pieces they got two more confirmations as the other teams also dealt with their window alarms. 

Silently counting down in his head Connor held completely still against the shaded glass until at exactly sixty seconds later he heard the sound of police vehicles pulling up at the front and back of the building and blocking the alleys. Under the cover of the sudden flurry of action the arrival of the police had likely caused Connor quickly grabbed the sill and forced the window upwards, bending the locks out of shape and opening the window fully and silently. 

He held it there as Gavin moved under his left arm and after a quick visual sweep, climbed through the window and dropped to the floor in a crouch with his gun raised and steady. He performed another sweep of the room with his weapon before making a soft sound which prompted Connor to join him the room, carefully closing the window behind him. The pair moved slowly through the room, both pausing at the sound of heavy footsteps running passed the door on the other side of the room.

Gavin gave a quick confirmation over his earpiece and received another two replies. No sooner had both other teams checked in that there was suddenly the sharp report of a gun from beneath them. Gavin reopened a channel with the second raid team out front who confirmed that the ring had begun to open fire on the police out front. A few more quick commands and the DPD was returning fire as officers decked in full tactical gear busted down the side entrances and began their assault.

Cursing quietly Gavin motioned for Connor to approach the door and then hold as they waited to see if they could hear any other movement from the hallway. After a minute Connor gave a quick signal that the coast was clear and slowly stood and eased the door open and looked around, nodding back to Gavin once he saw no one else in the hall. 

As it was Gavin then moved past him with his Glock still drawn and ready in front of him as he took the lead moving down the hall. Connor followed close behind using his scanners and advanced senses to make sure that they weren’t in danger of being discovered by any lingering assailants. They had looked at building blueprints prior to determine the best and least exposed points of entry which had led to them choosing a window at the end of a long hall. This now left them with several doors between them and the main part of the floor but ensured that they would have a wall at their backs. 

Gavin made a quick hand motion as they approached another door to their left and Connor gave a curt nod, keeping close and scanning the hall as the other detective carefully eased the door and then pushed into the room in a quick surge of motion, his gun ready. A moment later the other man backed out of the room and closed the door again motioning with two fingers that they could keep moving.

The pair repeated this tactic as they moved down the hall, carefully checking each room for any hidden foes or anything they could recover as evidence. Below them the sound of gunfire still rang out, though the shots were more spaced out, meaning that the other officers were likely beginning to back the ring members into a corner where blind fire was no longer an option. 

The two detectives finally made it to the central area of the floor, a large open space where several old couches and tables had been set up in what looked like a lounge of sorts, the windows of this room were all boarded up and the stairs leading to the other floors sat on the left side of the room. Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he scanned the room before nodding at Gavin that the coast was clear. They immediately split up, each approaching one of the tables and started to quickly shuffle through the papers and folders that had been left on them. Connor also began a more thorough scan of the room, trying to find DNA traces from as many people as he could, quickly sampling different things in attempt to identify and store as many files as he could. 

He had just taken a sample from a half empty beer can’s rim when his auditory systems picked up the sound of running footsteps coming up the stairs. Alarmed he turned to Gavin and opened a connection with the other’s earpiece. 

“Stairs!”

Gavin whipped around and leveled his gun with the top of the stairs just in time to fire a shot at the man that came into view. The man, obviously startled by their presence, tried to dodge and though he did manage to avoid a lethal shot the round found its mark in his shoulder causing him to yell in pain and duck back down the stairs. 

Cursing violently at the sound of more shouts and the sound of the man talking into his radio alerting others of their presence, Gavin quickly ducked behind a nearby couch just as a shot was fired from the staircase leading to the floor above them. Connor also startled into action quickly flipping the table next to him and ducking behind it. From his position he could see Reed crouching at the ready several feet away. The other detective quickly opened a channel with the other two teams. 

“We’re blown, they know we’re here, but this should take the heat off you guys, grab as much info as you can and get out the way you came in if you can, don’t be heroes.” 

He swapped to another channel as more people appeared and began to take shots at where they knew the two detectives were hiding. 

“They found us, we are pinned down on the second floor requesting back up at the soonest availability. No injuries yet, currently six visible aggressors. Will hold position as long as we can.”

As Gavin gave the ground team an update Connor risked a glance around the couch and marked each of the attacker’s positions and what weapons they had, though he was quickly forced to duck back behind cover as one of the men noticed him and fire a shot, sending a small spray of wood splinters from where the bullet nicked the tables edge. 

To his right Gavin checked his clip quickly before moving into a better position and firing off a few quick blind shots. Though he couldn’t aim properly the shots hit close enough that the gunmen that they were forced to find cover of their own, causing three of them to flee their positions on the stairs and take up positions in the room ducking behind various pieces of furniture they upturned. 

Though Connor had seen the other man’s files and knew he was skilled with a firearm he also knew that the odds were against them and as they were pinned into the room their only help would be if the ground team managed to apprehend the other assailants downstairs and move upwards to attack from the back.

Another slug buried itself into the other side of the table and Connor began to look around for what he could do without a gun. This was one of the times he hated the rather vague circumstances around his employment in the DPD because while he was now technically a fully instated detective he was still not allowed to carry a weapon as decreed by the federal laws. Which was simply ridiculous in Connor’s own opinion. But his shaky status kept him from pushing the matter.

“God dammit what are you doing over there?”

Gavin’s angry snarl came through loudly over Connor’s channel and the android chanced a look over at the other man to find him glaring furiously at him in between popping up to return fire at the ring members. 

“I cannot do anything from here.”

“Why the fuck not? Fucking shoot at them!”

“I don’t have a gun detective.” 

Gavin went dangerously still, staring at Connor in horrified disbelief as more rounds peppered the couch before his entire face morphed into one of pure fury.

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t have a gun!”

Connor winced slightly at the sheer venom that carried those words and felt slightly annoyed at the other’s animosity. The other should have known Connor wasn’t allowed the gun, the younger detective had thought that was why the usually prickly man had told Connor to stay with him instead of going with one of the less experienced officers because he knew they would be down a weapon and knew that he would likely be better able to handle a situation such as this.

“Detective Reed I am not allowed to carry a weapon!”

The other detective looked completely dumbstruck and furious and in any other situation Connor would have likely been amused by such a look on the other man’s face, but as it was he was fully aware of how dangerous this was for his human companion. Having one less gun left them at a severe disadvantage and it was likely just dawning on the other just how badly this could end up for them. 

If the gunmen figured out that Connor was weaponless they might decide to just rush them in an attempt to overwhelm the two detectives and as things were they may actually succeed. With this in mind Connor turned away from the other man and immediately began to run through possible options and success probabilities. There were not as many as he wished he could have to choose from, and even more discouraging were the low percentage his processor happily tagged on to each of them, but he knew he needed to do something.

So, steeling himself he re-assessed his options, picked the least likely to be fatal plan to himself and Detective Reed and launched into action. He waited until Gavin had pulled himself together and began to return fire again amongst a litany curses before Connor made his move. Vaulting over the table he used Gavin’s shots a cover fire of sorts, along with the gunmen’s shock at him suddenly leaving cover, to run at the nearest shooter. His scanners gave him a quick read out of the wooden tables structure as he approached allowing him to calculate the perfect place to viciously kick the table knocking the man crouched behind it off balance. The man yelled in surprise and accidently fired a shot into the ceiling which nicked Connor’s arm on the way by, but that didn’t even slow the android down as he dove over the table and grappled the shocked man for the gun. 

“Jesus fuck!” 

Gavin’s yell came over the radio as he came up over the back of the couch again and started shooting at the other gunmen trying to draw their attention back to him while Connor worked frantically to pin the man beneath him and apprehend his weapon. 

The human was larger than Connor and was attempting to use that against the android, but Connor was able to process the situation faster meaning he could anticipate and thwart the others attempts to roll them over or knock Connor off long enough to aim the gun. As it was another ring member nearby had his gun trained steadily on the grappling pair ready to take the shot as soon as Connor was far enough away to not risk hitting his companion. Connor aware of this made sure to keep a hard grip on the struggling man’s wrists both to stop the other from discharging the weapon again as well as keep them close together to dissuade the other shooter. 

“Left!”

Connor jerked his gaze in that direction just in time to see another one of the assailants dive for a nearby loveseat and take a shot at Connor seemingly unconcerned about hitting the other drug dealer he had pinned. Not having time to think about it Connor threw his weight backwards yanking the man in his hold with him. The three quick shots buried themselves in the ring members back as Connor used his body as a human shield. He immediately shoved the now dead man aside and grabbed the gun from his limp grasp. Two inhumanly fast shots and the shooter and the other man that had been aiming at him were on the ground, neat bullet holes through their shoulders bringing them down with twin shouts of pain. 

Now free to move and under the attention of the rest of the shooters in the room Connor threw caution to the wind and stood up using his advanced reflexes to fire shot after shot, each burying itself in a now downed target. He felt the sharp bite of a bullet imbedding itself in his right leg and another nicking his side, but he simply blocked the errors and fired two far more accurate return shots. 

Within moments every shooter had been incapacitated.

Connor did a quick scan of the room to make sure he had not missed any and that none of the men were getting back up before finally allowing himself to lower the gun and flick the safety back on.

“Holy shit.”

Connor glanced over to where Gavin was rising from behind his cover staring at the half a dozen men now groaning and strewn around the room with utter disbelief. Connor took a moment to check the other detective for injuries, noting the blood running down the man’s face, but after determining that it was simply from a graze allowed himself to relax slightly, feeling himself shift from the stiff alertness of his combat protocols to his more regular state of being.   
Meanwhile he picked up on the lack of gunfire from beneath them just as an alert over the radio channels announced that the police had apprehended the remaining ring members on the ground floor and were now sweeping the rest of the building for stragglers and evidence. 

Knowing that the building was essentially under police control now Connor looked back to the other man to address what they should do with these men, but his right leg suddenly buckled. Sending him to one knee with a soft grunt. 

The noise drew Gavin’s attention and he sent up another flurry of curses as he jogged over to the now kneeling android, his gun still out, but no longer at the ready.

“Fuck what the hell was that? What kind of idiot stands up in the middle of a shootout? Jesus Christ Anderson is going to kill me.”

Connor would have laughed at that last bit, but as his systems returned to normal more and more errors clouded his vision from his injuries and the depleting amount of thirium.

“Uh, shit you aren’t shutting down right? Fuck they didn’t train me for this kind of stuff. Does putting pressure even do anything for you things? Fuck!”

Gavin was suddenly crouched in front of him, having pulled off his vest and overshirt which was now balled against the bullet hole in Connor’s leg as he talked quickly over his earpiece requesting backup and medical assistance. 

Connor didn’t say anything, working on dismissing and tracking the errors to make sure he hadn’t sustained any critical damage. 

By the time he focused back on his surroundings there were other officers flooding into the room and apprehending the injured ring members while Gavin rattled off what he knew about Connor’s condition. 

Gavin must have noticed him move because the other glanced at him quickly and grimaced before going back to talking to the woman in front of him. After a few more words she nodded and switched places with Gavin and began to address Connor directly asking for condition statuses as she worked to temporarily patch the bullet holes in his frame until they were in a better location to address them. All the while Gavin kept a careful eye on the pair his thoughts spinning violently in his head. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day both Hank and Connor’s desks were empty, Hank still recovering from a stomach flu and Connor offered a day off to complete repairs and replenish his thirium levels. Everyone had heard what had happened and were not surprised by the two’s absence. What they were surprised by was that Gavin Reed, who was never late, had yet to arrive. Everyone had taken notice of the Detective’s absence, but after a while all went back to their tasks figuring the man would show up eventually. And they were right, as almost an hour after the day shift had started Gavin burst through the door from the main lobby looking a little more rumpled and sleep deprived then usual and stormed directly into Captain Fowlers office slamming down a stack of what looked like files on the surprised man’s desk. 

“What the fuck is this load of bull shit?”

The entire bullpen had stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at the raised office where Gavin had failed to close the door and now stood yelling at the startled Captain. Chen quietly pulled out her phone and started recording. 

“I beg your pardon detective?”

Gavin looked furious and gestured violently at the stack of folders again.

“This! This pile of complete absolute legal garbage!”

“Reed I don’t know what the hell this is about, but I suggest you pull yourself together.”

“No, no this shit is fucking crazy and I refuse to believe that you actually signed off on these, like are you kidding me? Did you actually read any of these before you put your fancy little autograph on the bottom?”

Fowler sighed realizing that he wasn’t going to be getting through to the other man and pulled the files closer, so he could see what had the other so worked up.

“Connor’s files? Detective why the hell are you going through Connor’s files and how the hell did you gain access to these records?”

Gavin threw his hands up.

“I don’t know, maybe because I wanted to figure out why you would send him into a high priority drug raid without a gun!”

The officers in the bullpen all startled at that, what did he just say? Why wouldn’t Connor be armed during a raid? 

Fowler scowled at the slightly crazed looking man before him. 

“Detective I believe you have some things mixed up. If you could sit down, we can discuss this like civilized people.”

“Oh, hell no! We are getting this all laid out right here right now because I think these have slipped under the radar long enough!”

He snatched one of the folders from Fowler and flipped to a marked page, pacing back in forth in agitation as he pressed his finger to the paper and began reading loudly. 

“While under temporary employment at the Detroit Central Police Station the android model RK800 serial #313 248 317- 52 dubbed “Connor” will be held to the standing android laws declared by the United States Government and CyberLife legal terms and conditions which state that while in active duty Rk800 #313 248 317- 52 will not be able to- skipping all the legal bullshit and putting it pretty fucking clearly, carry a firearm of any kind and may only be allowed possession of a one in the case of an emergency as determined by the officer it is currently assigned too.”

“Reed!”

“No!” 

Gavin turned around and snarled at the Captain before throwing that paper away and grabbing another from the folder.

“Android model RK800 serial #313 248 317- 52 is not permitted to remove the LED indicator placed in his model while under employment in a government position.” 

“Dammit Gavin!”

Gavin merely raised his voice to be heard over the captain’s protests.

“Android model RK800 serial #313 248 317- 52 must remain in its CyberLife assigned uniform or wear an indication band while under employment at the Detroit Central Police Station.”

Gavin threw the rest of the folder back on the desk as the rest of the officers present could only watch, stunned.

“And that’s just a few of them, these folders are riddled with stuff like this. Jesus Christ why don’t we just paint a big neon target on his back and save ourselves the ink printing this shit!”

“Reed sit your ass down this instant. You think I wanted to sign all that shit? You think I don’t know what that all means and hate every word of it? Well guess what, those terms are the only way we even stood a chance of getting Connor back on the force! I know that they aren’t ideal-”

“Ideal?”

Gavin yelled incredulously cutting the other man off.

“Not ideal? He’s a goddamn liability! I had no idea he wasn’t armed until we were pinned down in a room with half a dozen armed assailants yesterday and suddenly found out that of the two of us I was the only one holding a fucking gun! Not even just holding one, but the only one even allowed to! For fuck sakes Jeffrey he literally had to body tackle one of the guys and fight him for his gun before he could even try to help! And you know what happened after he got one? He took down every fucking shooter in less than a minute! He could have done that from that start, but he had been forced to sign a fucking piece of paper that said he had to instead place himself in active combat unarmed and standby as his fellow officers lives were at risk because the fucking government is apparently too fucking paranoid to let an officer of the law hold a gun!”

Reed was panting by the end of his rant, but his glare was unwavering as he pinned the Captain. After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone.

“You know, while we are on the subject of protocols I have another question. Every officer here is required to know basic field medicine in case of an emergency, well I happened to find myself in one such emergency yesterday, but who’d have thought, it was an android who needed the medical help and what would you know I have never even heard mention of basic field medicine for an android before let alone been trained in it. So, I couldn’t do shit until a technician got there. What would have happened if one of his biocomponents had been critically damaged? Well I looked into that last night and turns out Connor could have fucking died if that had happened, and I would have had to just sit there and watch because I don’t know fuck all about repairing androids!”

His voice had risen again by the end of his sentence and the sound of it echoed slightly in the silent room. Everyone was shocked. Not only from the information that they had just heard, but also from the fact that it was Gavin Reed, the biggest opposition to Connor working here, that had apparently spent hours combing through the others records to find this information and then blown up on Fowler over it. 

Fowler finally heaved a sigh and rose from his desk and made his way over to the still open door.

“All right Reed let’s talk.”

The door was slammed closed and the last thing they saw was Gavin drop into the chair in front of Fowler’s desk before the glass was tinted and the pair was completely obscured from view. 

In the three hours that followed the entire bullpen was a pit of hushed statements of disbelief and discussion. No one got any work done or even tried to, which is why when the door to Fowler’s officer finally opened everyone was immediately watching. 

Gavin came out looking like death warmed over and immediately stumbled over to the coffee machine in the breakroom, all his adrenaline from earlier seemingly having worn off and left him crashing hard. He drank one cup of right there in front of the machine in a few gulps before making another and walking back over to his desk and al but collapsing into his chair. 

He was immediately swarmed by his fellow officers who all demanded to know what had happened. After a few moments of him being completely bombarded he finally snapped. 

“Everyone shut the fuck up!”

Everyone immediately went silent as the other gave a harsh exhale through his nose, his face buried in his hands. After a second he dragged his hands down his face and regarded them all with bloodshot and darkly bagged eyes. 

“I am too tired for this shit so listen up. We went over some of the legal shit and Hank and the plastic fuck are going to go over them again tomorrow before they are brought up to be rewritten by a legal team and resigned after approval. Now leave me the fuck alone and let me sleep!”

With that he allowed his head to thunk down onto his desk and ignored everyone around him. Muttering and chattering the other officers finally backed off except for Chen who remained perched on Gavin’s desk petting his head.

“Didn’t think you cared Reed.”

The man gave a long sigh and didn’t raise his head, so his reply came out muffled.

“I don’t but I didn’t study law to stand by and watch it get twisted like that. I don’t like the fucker, but I also don’t want to see him get shot over something as stupid as not being able to carry a gun in the field. Like that is just fucked up.”

Chen laughed at the other’s petulant tone but nodded in agreement. 

“Agreed.”

She gave his hair one last fond ruffle as she slid off his desk.

“Get some sleep you look like hell.”

Gavin flipped her off halfheartedly as she laughed again.

“And another thing, I know you like to put up the big front, but you’re a good guy Gav, no just anyone would do what you just did for an android. I’m sure Connor will appreciate it.”

“Whatever. Stupid plastic fuck should never have signed that stuff in the first place.”

Chen smiled as she watched the other almost immediately slump into a doze and made her way back to her desk quietly looking at the video file on her phone before shoving it in her pocket and getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> I felt it was time someone called out some of the discrimination that Connor was experiencing and how bad the government is handling him working for the DPD. 
> 
> Lemme know in the comments what you think and if you have anything you would want to see in the future of this story! If you are down for something a little less serious check out my other story for this fandom~
> 
> I am trying to keep on a rotating schedule of sorts for updating my active stories so I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	5. Thank Yous and Serious Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank thanks Gavin and tries to revise the Connor's papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it has been forever, yes I know I'm absolute trash for disappearing for that long, but I will try to get back into writing. But on another note... WE HIT 400 KUDOS!!! You guys I never thought in my wildest dreams that this story would ever have that good of a response and I cannot express how absolutely humbled and blown away I am! Thank you all so much for reading this story and supporting it in it's long meandering progress!
> 
> I'm also super excited you guys liked my characterization of Gavin, he is super fun to write and I'm glad you all seem to think I am doing him and everyone else justice~
> 
> This was meant to be a cute little chapter about Hank seeing how everyone's attitude towards Connor has changed but instead this happened. 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy the chapter!

Hank felt his eyebrows rise even higher as the video on his phone played of Reed absolutely losing it at Fowler. Chen had sent it earlier that morning with no context, but it didn’t take a detective to figure out what was happening once Reed started yelling. 

After that particular case Connor had told Hank about what had happened and about how Reed’s attitude towards him had seemed to shift, though the young detective said he couldn’t tell if it was for the better or not at the time. This video was all the proof Hank needed to say it had been for the better, though Reed sure had a unique way of expressing it. 

The older man heard some shuffling behind him as Connor entered the kitchen, pausing to look over his shoulder at the now paused video.

“Ah, I see you also received Officer Chen’s rather unique video as well. 

Hank snorted at the other’s wording before looking back down at his phone and watching it again. 

“Never thought I would see the day that Reed went this hard for an android, though I’m not that surprised.”

Connor cocked his head a little as he went about clearing up some clutter on the counters, Sumo trailing his feet happily waiting for any scraps that Connor would eventually toss down from Hank’s breakfast pan.   
“I mean Reed’s a dick, always has been, but he is by no means a bad detective or even, and it hurts to say this, a bad person. Kid worked hard to get this far and he’s got a solid set of morals and want for justice. He doesn’t like androids, but he straight hates people who break the law or use it to exploit those that can’t stand up for themselves. God it probably hurt to get past the fact you’re a ‘droid, but I can see why this set him off. He’s a damn good detective at the core.”

“Sounds familiar.”

Hank shot him a mock glare which Connor returned with a cheeky grin. The older man maintained his sour expression for a moment longer before looking back at his screen and blindly grabbing his coffee. 

“Reed has a point though, you should never have had to sign those documents, everyone knew they were bullshit from the start.”

“Yes, but as long as there are no formal labor laws for androids it was our only choice if I wanted to be back on the force. Markus and his team are doing their best, but fact is that there likely is no other way for me to legally work the way I am now until some formal laws are put into effect. My employment is in too delicate of a position for me to risk asking for more.”

Hank hummed into the rim of his mug as the sound of the faucet filled the small room.

“I know Reed and even if I hadn’t seen this video, I know how he works. He wouldn’t have brought any of this up unless he did some serious research. Which means he probably flooded his systems with caffeine and became an expert on the subject overnight. He would have come to Jeffrey with such an airtight case and enough knowledge to shoot down any response and since he already brought it all up it means it was airtight and he knew what he was talking about.”

Hank paused then, for just a moment thinking hard about what he was about to say, before he looked up and met Connors eyes. 

“Hey Connor, what if we could get those employment documents revised?”

Connor raised a single brow, his LED spinning a frantic yellow as he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

“Hank, we already went through all this and the writing we got was the best we could do.”

“Yeah, but things are changing right? Hell everyday some new law about androids is passed and sure most of them are pretty minor stuff, but it's already loads more then we had to work with when we first started drafting those documents. Look all I’m saying, and god its gonna be a painful process, but all I’m saying is Reed might have been on to something and I think it would be worth our while to pick his brain about all this. Worst case scenario he either refuses to help or there is nothing we can get revised, but on the other side is a chance of you finally getting some equal rights and even I’m willing to put up with Gavin’s shit for that. So what do you think?”

Connor thought it over for a minute or two before he nodded slowly.

“I agree that it may be beneficial to speak to detective Reed about what he learned about my situation; however, I believe we should keep this a quiet as possible for now. If we can bring solid paperwork and research we stand a chance at getting a revision, but I do not trust that if word gets out that I am perhaps pushing for rights and looking to revise my documentation that there won’t be some who would look to work against us before we can gain any purchase.”

“Fair point. Okay so we talk to Reed today during break-”

“Ah, maybe it would be better if you approach him on your own first?” 

“Why?”

Connor looks a little sheepish.

“I have a strong feeling that his response to you alone would be much more positive than if I approached him on my own or with you. He may have been angry at the injustice of my situation, but he is unlikely to have changed his entire opinion of me overnight and his temper is easily flared by my mere presence. He may not act like it, but from what I can tell he still respects you a great deal, even if he tries to cover it. If you brought it up and asked him to help there is a much higher chance of him saying yes.”

Hank eyed the other for a moment before letting out a gusty sigh.

“Alright fine I’ll talk to the bastard during lunch while you go get me a sandwich or something.”

“Excellent, I hope he is at least willing to hear you out.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What?”

Gavin Reed stared up at the older Detective, his mind suddenly blank. 

“I said, thank you.”

“What the fuck for?”

Gavin asked bewildered. Hank gave him a rathe serene grin and Gavin had no idea what to do with that kind of look and calm tone directed at him. Especially from the usually volatile Lieutenant. 

Hank sighed and plopped down in a nearby chair, leaning his elbow forward on his knees in a casual almost open manner.

“Look Reed, I know we have had our differences, but I saw what you did yesterday and heard about your last raid and I wanted to thank you for both.”

Hank was enjoying this immensely though he studiously maintained a straight face as he watched the near panic and confusion racing across the younger man’s. He actually meant the words, he was thankful to Reed for stepping up, but he also couldn’t help his amusement at the current situation.

Reed had finally managed to pull himself together and fix a scowl on his face as he grabbed a coffee taking a fast swig.

“Listen I didn’t do it for you and I definitely didn’t do it for him.”

“Of course, you didn’t.”

“I did it because those stupid documents put me and everyone on that raid in danger. Who the hell sends a cop, even a fucking plastic, into a raid unarmed? It took less than a minute for him to down every other guy in the room once he got a gun. That could have saved everyone time and risk if he had done that from the start, but some piece of legal bullshit would rather risk everyone involved because they are too scared to give a police programmed machine a sidearm. It’s bullshit.”

Hank was nodding along because Reed was making all valid points, but he also wanted the other to be willing to listen to what he was about to propose. 

“You’re right it is, hell I’ve almost gotten shot several times cause Connor was too far away to do anything. One day I’m not going to get out of the way in time, or a hostage or officer or civilian is going to die because they are going to assume the kid’s armed. Next thing you know the law is swooping in claiming Connor let the person die cause they were human or he glitched and didn’t fire or some other bullshit reason and they pull him from the force. You can see where this is going.”

Reed still looked pissed, but he gave a sharp nod.

“Yeah, I saw that all over the place when I was going through those documents. The way they were written is literally just one big trap. Everything is set up to fail from the start, they want it to fail.”

There was a grim silence after that statement as it really sunk in just how rigged this whole situation was and Hank realized just how dangerous this could all become going forward. Taking a deep breath, he blew it out in a gust and made solid eye contact will Reed who met it confused and defensive. 

“That’s why I need your help with something.”

Hank didn’t know a person’s eyebrows could go that high, but here Gavin was likely setting a new record. The younger detective just sort of gaped at him for a moment, before spluttering.

“What the fuck, how does this lead to you needing my help?”

“Because I know you Reed and you would never have pulled that stunt yesterday unless you were absolutely positive on every aspect of what you were saying.”

Gavin scoffed and drank his coffee some more but didn’t deny it, so Hank pushed on.

“You said it yourself those docs are a heaping pile of shit and it's becoming dangerous to keep those in place. They want it to fail, but that means they want an accident and that means an innocent in all this getting hurt or killed. I don’t know about you, but I’m not willing to let someone take the fall so the higher ups can make a point, are you? No, you’re too loyal of a cop for that, so I need your help. 

I wanna get the papers revised and resubmitted, but we need to be airtight or they are gonna shoot us down. Now Jeffrey said that there would be a revision soon, but we both know that they are going to try to argue and fight us on every little thing and we are gonna end up with another contract just as bad as the last one. So, I want to walk into that room with a fully drafted contract of employment and be able to catch any underhanded clause they try to slip in.”

Gavin was watching him in silence, eyes narrowed, but the Lieutenant hadn't missed the little nods the other gave to his points. 

“What are we talking here?”

“I need you to sit down with me and kid and talk us through all the legalities you pulled up in your research, anything that is limiting functionality as a law enforcement officer, anything that would be below standard for a human officer, any shaky legalities concerning contract employment and android labor, I need to know what's going on.”

Gavin was frowning again, and it was a minute before he finally responded.

“Why should I help you or the plastic? I don’t even like the fucker, what do I care if he isn’t treated human here?”

It was a weak defense after what the other had done yesterday and they both knew it. Hank only had to wait silently for a few more minutes before the younger detective hissed out a breath and slammed his cup down.

“Alright fine! I’ll help you fix your shitty contract, but we can’t do it here.”

“What, why?”

Gavin gave him an incredulous look before leaning in an lowering his voice.

“I don’t think you understand what is going on around here old man. What you are asking me to do, this whole outsmart the law and get this whole plastic rights thing changed, that’s not exactly what is considered Kosher around here.”

Hank scowled.

“What the hell does that mean?”

Gavin glanced around for a minute before scooting his chair a little closer.

“I mean that I don’t know who ratted, but someone up in legal or something found out about my little rant yesterday and sent me a rather long email last night. It was all very professional and all that crap, some real flowery bullshit, but I’ve been a detective long enough to know a threat when I read it.”

Hank was shocked to say the least.

“They threatened you?”

“Oh, like I said I could never prove it the way the bastards worded it, but I got the idea. Keep up my little crusader act from yesterday and my position here in the station could be taken under consideration.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“You see why I’m a little fuckin hesitant to help you and your little pet out now? You’ve seen the city; we are in the middle of a civil war in all ways but having actually gone to full out war and we already almost tipped into that once. The government hasn’t given up on putting this whole revolution down yet and you know how you stop a revolution? You take out the people stirring the pot.”

Hank was disturbed to say the least, not only because he already knew what Gavin was saying was true, but now he knew that this was a lot closer to them then they thought. 

“Alright, how do you want to do this?”

Gavin thought about it for a long moment. 

“I saved and printed a ton of those documents and annotated all of them. The android has a secure internet connection, right? Can’t be tracked or flagged if he digs for stuff?”

“Uh, yeah think so.”

“Alright, you can both come to my place and we can go from there. I don’t like any of this, but if they think that this is enough to threaten me over, I think this is getting beyond just the plastic prick working here part time. This is affecting a way larger scale in the system and if that’s the case we could have some serious problems on our hands. And what’s going to happen if the law enforcers are backing the government against the ‘droids?”

“Reed, these are some pretty fuckin high claims.”

“They aren’t claims you dumb bastard, you think I could do all that research and not come across some other little things in the records? Listen here and listen well, there is something happening around here, and it's just little scraps of info here and there for now, but too many things weren’t adding up in what I was reading in some of those files. A guy gets a little concerned when he sees reports that have been altered and files missing. So, he does a little digging and start finding more and you know what the common factor in all that shit is? The fuckin androids. So, if you are going to be doing all this high and mighty changing of the system I think it may be in your best interest to stop and think for a second about the bigger picture.”

Gavin leaned back in his chair and watched Hank as the other processes what Gavin had just implied. 

“You think they’re altering android cases.”

“I know they are, but not why. I started hitting password blocks and sealed folders and had to backtrack.”

Hank sat there, thoughts spinning frantically over all these new bits of information. Finally, he looked back up at Reed and nodded.

“Okay, we’ll be by after shift tonight.”

Gavin nodded again and pointedly turned back to his work as Hank made his way back to his own desk. He had a lot to think about and he really needed to talk to Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short but it ended up being more of a set up then anything. I will try to get back on this story and since classes are about to end I might actually hold to that this time.
> 
> Cya Guys soon, as always lemme know your thoughts, predictions and what you would like to see in further chapters!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it~ More to come!


End file.
